I can't make you love me
by kaylakarma
Summary: House and Careron finally came together but it didn't go how she had hoped. What happens afterwards?


I do not own House MD or any of the characters. I do however own this story. Please read and review and I will love you forever =]

Allison sat staring at the cream colored wall. It had finally happened. She and Greg had sex, or as he said they fucked. Just fucked. He threw that last stone at her fragile openly loving self. It was just a fuck. You were just an easy fuck. Those words haunted her now, hours later as she sat alone in a twenty-four hour diner in the bad part of town at 2 am. She looked down at the cup of coffee she was nursing. He had held her afterwards. He made her feel special, wanted. Just thinking about it made her heart ache.

At the sound of the door she looked up and saw a group of inebriated people enter the diner. One of the girls stumbled over to the jukebox. As the girl walked back to her seat as song began to play that tore at the pieces of Allison's heart.

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't."

As the song faded Allison wiped her eyes and stood, leaving money on the table for her now cold cup of coffee. The tired waitress smiled at her as she left but she couldn't find the energy to return it.

Lying in bed counting down the hours until her shift started at the hospital, that song still echoed in her mind. She was so foolish. Why had she thought having sex with House would change anything? Well technically it did change things, but not for the better.

Tossing and turning was starting to get on her nerves so Allison got up and made her way to the kitchen. Going to the coffee maker she began to brew a fresh pot when there was a knock on her door. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was only five in the morning. Knowing it could only be one person she sighed and started toward the door. A big part of her wished that it wasn't him just a tenant who lost their key, though it didn't really make sense for them to come here and not the landlord's but she could hope, right?

Looking out the peep hole there was something blocking her from seeing through the tiny hole. Taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves she unlocked the door but kept the chain in place just in case it was some rapist or something scary like that.

Peeking out the tiny crack that she had opened she could see that it was indeed House, who looked just as tired and annoyed as she was sure that she looked.

"Cameron, quit staring at me and open the God damn door."

Sighing Allison did as she was told and unhooked the chain to let him in. Taking a few steps back from the door she let him inside where he took the liberty for toeing off his sneakers and plopping down on her couch.

Sniffing the air he turned to her, "I'll have a cup of that coffee. You know how I like it."

He then turned away from her and grabbed the remote flipping to the soap channel. Clenching she was tempted to whack him on the back of the head as hard a possibly.

"Oh Cameron, While you're at it, you should unclench as well."

Realizing she had no choice but to deal with him at the moment she walked back into the kitchen and got House and herself a mug of coffee.

Sitting the mug down in front of House she stood there staring at him waiting for something, anything. Finally he glanced over at her and then patted the couch inviting her to sit with him. Taking a seat on the edge of the couch she waited.

"God Allison could you be any more tense and you look like you are ready to leap off of the couch at any moment."

Allison was caught off guard at House's use of her first name. He never called her by her first name, ever. So why start now? And why was he here. There were a lot of why's that need to be answered on only one person could answer them, the gruff silent man who was now staring at her.

Sighing she finally turned to him, "What do you want House?"

House answered in a dramatic voice, "Ah, so she speaks."

At this Allison realized she hadn't said a word to him since he got there. Instead of giving him a reply she tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. Looking down at his mug, House seemed to be gathering strength for what he was about to say. He sat there for a good five minutes before he spoke up.

"I am sorry about tonight."

Allison was taken aback, "I figured you were right after it happened. You didn't need to come here that this time of night to tell me that. I'm not stupid you know."

House turned his startled eyes toward her, "No, I'm not sorry we had sex. I'm sorry for what I said afterwards."

Allison just shook her head at him, "So you came out here at five in the morning to apologize for some harsh words? That doesn't sound like you."

House shifted uncomfortable under her stare, "No I guess not. I guess what I wanted you to know was it wasn't just sex for me."

Allison scoffed at him, "Come on House, You don't have feelings for me I get it. I can't make you love me."

Suddenly House Grabbed her upper arms and gazed into her eyes, "Don't you get it? You don't have to make me love you because I already do.

Allison just sat there staring at him.

House shook her slight form, "Do you get it now Allison? I love you."

Allison startled look turn to astonishment and then filled with tears, "Really?"

House gave a dramatic sigh, "Yes. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Before her could understand what was going on House was tangled in her arms as she kissed him senseless.

Allison spoke between kisses, "Oh Greg, I love you too."


End file.
